Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{3}{4}-3\dfrac{1}{11} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {3} - {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {3} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{11}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{33}{44}-\dfrac{4}{44}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{29}{44}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{29}{44}$